Karupin's Christmas
by 7colornotebook
Summary: Find out what happens to Karupin during Christmas...It's my Xmas special and extra gift to all you readers! Only one chapter though, please read and review if you have the time! Family and friendship LOLOLOLOL xDD


**Hi people! **

**Hope you enjoy the story, it's my Christmas special to you and for those who read this story before this note popped up...sorry for all the errors lol! I was sooo excited~~!!**

**Note that there are no pairings in this story, since it's all about Karupin!! (Well...unless you consider KarupinxRyoma a pairing lol :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Karupin is cute!! The story's from his/her perspective...(I still don't know the gender!! O.o Ah!!)**

* * *

Karupin's Christmas

_Late Afternoon…_

"Nee, Ryoma-sama~~ Let's play!!" I practically cried, jumping on my master's tummy. I heard him mumble something before he rolled to his side, causing me to roll over and fall off the bed. "Nyaa…that's mean!!" I meowed in protest and bounded back up to his chest. "Wake up master!!" I cried and bumped my head against his forehead.

'_BONK!'_

"Ah!!" Ryoma-sama sat up immediately and looked around.

"Meow!!" I said to make him notice me below.

He looked grumpy when he looked around but when he saw me on his tummy, his eyes softened.

"Karupin…Not again…I was napping…" I heard him say, "How many times have I told you?" I caught a few words but all I saw was his sleeves swishing back and forth…back and forth…

"It's Christmas…and…oh…Senpai's…in a while…getting ready…"

Like I said, I heard him say a few words…but I didn't say I listened right? After all…It _was _swishing back and forth…back and forth…

"Nyaa!!" With one fierce (Well, I thought it was fierce…) battle cry, I leaped forward to the stripy-blue goodness and…crashed into the bedside table.

"KARUPIN!!" I heard Ryoma-sama cry and heard his footsteps pounding towards me but I couldn't see anything…Everything was fading…to black…

* * *

When I came to, I found myself lying on the rug of Master's living room. I looked around and saw a lot of people had come into the house…I sniffed the air and caught the scent of Master's friends…Yay!! More playmates!! I bounded up to the nearest one and gave him a friendly tackle on the leg.

"Oh?" he looked down at me. "Hello." He said in Master's language. This one was really, really tall…with spiky hair and weird glasses that gleamed in a very…evil way…I liked them!! He seemed to be walking around and giving them orders and threatening them with juice.

"Meow!" I greeted and ran to the next one, who had really, really spiky hair and seemed to be putting some shiny balls on a dark green tree.

"Hey, Echizen, these go here right?" I heard him ask someone.

"Yeah," From afar, I heard Master's voice. "Senpai Kaidoh? Can you go help him?"

"Fssshhhh…" All of a sudden, I looked behind to see someone very familiar…It was the muscle guy who always ran around town and played with me whenever I saw him!!

"Meow!!" I meowed and bounded up to him.

"Oh…it's you…!" He said in a hoarse voice. He rolled one of the colored balls past me and I immediately ran after it, and ended up in the garden. It was fun pouncing on it and chasing it around~! From behind, I heard him say to the others that it was to distract me…I wonder what "distract" means??

* * *

After a while of playing with the colored ball, I grew tired and ran back inside the house. It was getting dark already, When I stepped into the corridor, I heard people laughing and having fun in the living room. Ryoma-sama's cousin went to me and pet my head.

"Nee, Karupin, everyone's in the living room already, come on or you'll be late!" Nanako-chama told me smiling. "We're going to have a Christmas party!"

"Christmas?" I meowed. All of a sudden, I felt mad. "Who's Christmas!? Why do you celebrate for her and not me!?" With that, I ran out of the house and out into the cold.

Behind, I could hear Nanako-chama calling my name in panic. _No! I'm not going back! _I cried (If cats could cry…) and headed for the nearby playground. I glanced behind to see if anyone was chasing after me but saw no one except my tiny footprints; slowly fading in the snow…I huddled under the jungle gym and started to cry.

* * *

_Back at Ryoma's house_

"Hey Ryoma?" Nanako said, nudging her cousin's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, looking up from a card game he and his teammates were playing.

"Nee…don't you think Echizen's cousin looks cute?" Fuji whispered to Tezuka, sitting beside him. As expected, there was no answer. "Well…" Fuji sighed, "I think she does…"

"What!? Karupin's missing!?!??!" Ryoma exclaimed, standing up abruptly and nearly knocking the table over.

All of a sudden, there was a big fuss inside the room as everyone gathered to the center to create a plan to find Karupin.

"Okay, we'll split up and find Echizen's cat!" said Tezuka.

"I've assigned places for all of you to make the search more thorough and faster." Inui said, scribbling down notes in his notebook. "Momo and Kaidoh, go check the street behind the convenience store."

"Hai!"

"Fuji and Buchou, go look near the bridge."

"Yes."

"Eiji and Oishi, go look in the park."

"Nyaa! Anything for a fellow cat!!"

"Taka, stay here with Ryuzaki-san and Osakada-san to see if anything comes up."

"H-hai…"

"And Echizen and I will search the temple behind the house."

"Okay."

"Okay, everyone, meet up here in 30 minutes! Move out!!"

At the team captain's word, everyone ran out of the house and spread out in search of Karupin.

'_Karupin…where are you?' _thought Ryoma, running up the steps of thetemple. _'What could've made you run away?'_

_30 minutes later, back at the house… _

No one saw any sign of Karupin, and Ryoma was feeling more and more hopeless with each report.

"Where could she be?" Sakuno wondered out loud.

"Have you looked everywhere?" Tomoka asked.

"Yeah…no sign of him anywhere…"

"Did anything come up in the house?"

"No…"

Ryoma buried his face in his hands in anguish and worry. _'Where is she?' _Ryoma's father passed by all of a sudden and saw the sad scene that was happening.

"Oh? What's happening? It's Christmas, you shouldn't be sad!! It's no funeral!" he remarked brightly.

"E-echizen-san…Karupin's gone missing…" Taka pointed out timidly.

"Oh? Gone missing?? Have you checked the playground?" Nanjiroh asked them. Ryoma's head popped up. "I know all pets run away there. I've seen it in the movies." He said.

All of a sudden, Ryoma stood up and hurried out of the living room.

"Echizen!! Ryoma!!" They all cried, except of course Nanjiroh and the tennis captain.

"Ah…that boy…" Nanjiroh sighed, making everyone look at him. "When matters come to his cat…he always ends up flustered and panicked…It wouldn't surprise me if I found out that he loved it more than his own dad." With that he stretched his arms and looked back at them. "Shouldn't you start preparing for when he comes back with his pet?" he asked them positively.

* * *

"Karupin!!" I heard Ryoma-sama's cry from somewhere far away. "Karupin, where are you!?" I was about to meow to tell him where I was, but then I remembered that he loved Christmas more than me now. I just crouched in the corner of the jungle gym, quiet and trying my hardest not to cry. All of a sudden, his face popped out from one of the holes. Relief flooded through and he smiled brightly.

"Karupin, I've found you at last!" he laughed and picked me up. "We were all worried about you!!" he said. "Don't ever do that again!!" he said, hugging me close to his chest.

"But what about Christmas!?" I meowed in protest; I think somehow, he was able to understand me…

"Silly Karupin…" he murmured, carrying me in his arms as he walked home. "Christmas isn't another cat. We're never going to replace you, you know. We love you." With Master's words, I started feeling happier and happier. "Christmas is a day when we celebrate the birth of our savior with our loved ones."

"Oh…." So that's what Christmas is!! I felt really silly now…getting jealous over a thing like that.

We were close to the house now, warm lights and laughing were seen and heard from inside.

"Now let's go and celebrate." Master said, opening the door to the house.

* * *

Christmas was really fun!! Everyone was laughing and singing along to music I didn't understand, but I could feel the happiness and love between everyone…The warm Christmas lights and atmosphere warmed me, even though it was freezing cold outside. The food was awesome!! I wonder who brought it? They even gave me a big slice of meat!! They gave colored boxes with ribbons to one another…and each one of them was smiling, except the guy with glasses that never, ever smiled. But I guess he was happy inside…I even got a new blue collar~~!!

All in all, I found out that amidst all of these lights, decorations and gifts, Christmas can actually be celebrated everyday. We don't need any excuse like a holiday to do good to someone…We can do good and make someone happy any day!!

I like Christmas now, I'm not jealous of her anymore. In fact, it was really fun and I can't wait for the next time we celebrate her…or it…? Now Master's calling me! He says it's time for telling stories, so I have to go now. Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year!!

Now I know what "Christmas" means…I have yet to find out what "distract" means!!

MEOW!!

* * *

**Okie~! Lol, sorry if it the plot is short and weird!!**

**It was sort of out of the blue, so if it's strange...hahahahaa -.-;**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!! If you want to review, go ahead, you don't have to if you don't want though...**

**Bye everyone, and say bye to Karupin as well!!**

**(Bye Karupin~~ :3)**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
